It is known in the automotive industry to provide roof racks on vehicles for carrying skis, bicycles, and the like. However, such roof racks are not designed for carrying heavy loads and therefore, the users of the roof rack are limited in how many items they may transport on the roof racks.
Presently, there are know utility bar type of assemblies which are attachable to existing roof racks that are provided by the automobile manufacturers. These types of assemblies, however, often have complicated attachment mechanisms which contain numerous components. Thus, these assemblies are very costly and are not easily installed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a utility bar assembly that is economical and easy to install.